1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an insert strip for a metal grille structure forming a walking surface in public areas.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Foot grille structures are in general use in public foyer areas and include customarily channels to receive insert strips to form walking surfaces. The strips are inserted by being pulled or pushed endwise into a channel from one end thereof.
Many such strips in use such as carpet strips have backing material and others are formed of a plastic material but it has been experienced that the insert strips in common use or of which there is any knowledge all appear to require considerable effort to be positioned within in a channel.
It is desirable to have such a strip as indicated which is relatively easy of installation or removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,491 to F. L. McGeary, a carpet stripping is shown having such a backing to prevent it from being pulled out of the channel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,893 to F. W. Hartstein provides a tufted fabric strip having a backing of a laminate heat sealed to a backing strip of paper, jute or a plastic material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,280 to Seymour Sands there is disclosed a tufted carpet having a polymeric composition applied to its bottom surface.